Chat Rules
Chat Rules Hello, before you can chat, you hopefully decided to read this, here we will explain what you can and can't do in the chat! General Rules Please... # Be respectful and mindful of other members in chat, and on the wiki. # Use English in the main chat room, as a courtesy to other chat members. # If you do a specific thing in the chat, make sure you're prepared to have the same thing done back to you. # Refrain from using profanity. Self-censoring is allowed, but think and re-read your message before you press "Send". # Review the rules below to avoid being banned from chat. # Note: In order to clean the chat every once in a while, the chat moderators may kick users who are away for an hour or more, this is just for organization and doesn't mean anything, users will be able to return when they return. Also refer to this for standard guidelines: Wiki Chat Guidelines ---- Reasons for being blocked Users who do not follow these rules will be blocked, severity is dependent on its category (which will be elaborated), and entirely up to the chat moderator's discretion and mood. Category Alpha There are only two reasons in Category Alpha, which is profanity. The game and chat are open to all ages, and as such, chat room members need to exercise good judgement and manners. Please review your messages before you press Enter to submit your message. Euphemisms and censoring are allowed. #Users who do use profanity (or anything that sounds like it) will typically be given a warning. If the profanity continues, the user will be banned for 24 hours. Should a user return to the chat and perform the offense again, they will be banned once again for another 24 hours. #Disturbing imagery and excessive black comedy will also cause the same result. Category Beta Category Beta consists of general disruption in the chat. "General Disruption" includes, but not limited to, the following disruptive actions: #Bigotry of any kind, whether gender, racial, or any other form of hate towards any group. #Trolling and irritating other users, this includes testing the patience of administrators and moderators. #Impersonating administrators or moderators. #Being mean towards any other member of the chat #Offering untruthful or harmful advice (e.g., fusing or selling of rare units) #Whining and complaining, especially to receive something from other users. Users can be persistent, but shouldn't stoop to these levels. #Excessive spamming of non-Brave Frontier Global related matter. This includes excessive use of emoticons out of context. #Linking to hack sites and mentioning of hacks. #Asking for Metal God referrals. #Not heeding warnings by moderators/admins for other actions, such as using a language besides English in the main chat. Note that chat moderators and admins can ban for any action not listed above that they deem "disruptive to the community". Bans are 24 hours for the first offense, and 48 hours for subsequent offenses. Continued disruptive behavior may result in lengthier bans. Category Gamma Category Gamma is for the more disruptive offenses. This includes personal harassment of other chat members. First offense will merit a ban for 3 days, while the following offenses will merit a week. #Violation of personal privacy, this includes revealing real names, locations, social network accounts, and the like of other users. #Links to any websites that violate other rules, including social networks without the permission of the user involved. #Attacking, harassing and bullying other users. #Advertising the selling of Brave Frontier accounts. #Long, off-topic arguments on the main chat that persist for more than 5 minutes will cause all the people who participated, right or wrong, to be banned. Category Omega Category Omega will merit a permanent ban from the chat. #Excessive repetition of other offenses. Should the user accumulate 7 Beta Offenses, or 3 Gamma offenses, they will be banned forever from entering the wiki's chat. #Duplicate accounts will be banned permanently from the chat.